Oathfather
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry after he fights in the Battle of Hogwarts gets transported to the past and to Asgard with Luna and Neville. They appear in front of Heimdall. Harry becomes the Oath Father to both Princes. Neville begums Oath Godfather. And they all become advisors to Odin. This is Harry, Luna, and Neville's story in Asgard…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: This is before Thor's birth**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry after he fights in the Battle of Hogwarts gets transported to the past and to Asgard with Luna and Neville. They appear in front of Heimdall. Harry becomes the Oath Father to both Princes. Neville begums Oath Godfather. And they all become advisors to Odin. This is Harry, Luna, and Neville's story in Asgard…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry had been Battling Voldemort and when the curse backfired he felt himself flying through the air and time.

Harry sees his girlfriend Luna and blood-brother Neville and Susan travelling next to him.

They suddenly tumble into a chamber in front of a tall man with gold eyes. That was all they saw before they pass out.

 _In-Between Worlds_

" _Who are you?" Harry asks_

" _I am Death and you are my Master", Death says_

" _Where are we?" Harry asks_

" _Your mines are in the plains between worlds and your bodies are in Asgard back hundreds of years. You are needed there more than being on Midgard", Death says_

" _What about Voldemort?" Harry asks_

" _He is dead. I have Luna, Neville, Susan with you as all of you will be needed. King Odin will know what to do. I will come to you sometimes my master good luck to all of you", Death says disappearing_

 _That was when three ladies appear_

" _Who are you?" Harry asks_

" _They are the Norms. Fates", Luna says_

" _Why are we here?" Neville asks_

" _Because all three of you will become important to the Royal Family of Asgard. You can allow Odin to see your memories. Harry will become the Oath Father to the royal children, Neville will become Oath God-Father to the royal children and all of you will become advisors to Odin. Without you all Asgard will be lost be strong and power. Luna you will become the Oath Mother, Goddess of Fertility, Acceptance, Wisdom, Destinies, Bonds, Life, Water you will make it so Frigga has more children. Neville you will be the god of the Loyalty, Constellations, Night Sky, Stars, Galaxies, Earth, Nerve and Battle Strategy. Susan you will become the Oath Godmother, Goddess of Peace, Boundaries, Tolerance, Dedication, Patience, Hard Work, Fair Play, Air and Justice. Harry you will become the God of Bravery, Courage, Warcraft, Immortally, Powers, Memory, Fire and Truth", the norms say and realise their powers_

 _Harry, Neville and Luna feel the power come into them and knowledge of weapons and Asgard's rules and customs._

" _Be well", the norms_

 _Back in Asgard_

When they appeared in Asgard unconscious Heimdall sent for the All-Father and guards. All-Father was there within minutes.

"Who are they?" Odin asks

"They just appeared my King", Heimdall says

"Take them to the healers. They look like they need it", Odin orders, "Post Guards at the healers room"

When they got to the healing chambers Frigga who was pregnant was there and she examined them. She found signs of magic and torture. She gasps how could someone do this? Odin arrived to talk to his wife.

"What do you say about them?" Odin asks

"They are magical. And they have been through battle. All these wounds are within the last 12 hours. The male with the blonde hair and the female with red hair have had torture on them, them had suffered beatings and have a few broken ribs and scars. The girl also has been tortured and she is severely malnourished like she hadn't eaten for a while. And the black hair boy is the worse of all. He has had nearly every bone in his body broken at one stage, been put through torture multiple times, burns, he is severely malnourished and he had a curse destroying his leg. He will always have one weak leg now", Frigga revels

"Are they close to waking up?" Odin asks

"They are in the realm in between. But I can't reach them", Frigga says

That is when they began to glow and looked older then when they arrived. They appeared to be in their mid-twenties. They then groan. The girls open her eyes and they were grey.

"Hello you must be King Odin and Queen Frigga", the woman says

"Who are you?" Odin asks

"My name is Luna", Luna replies

That was when Neville wakes with his brown eyes looking at the King Odin and Queen Frigga.

"Who are you warrior?" Odin asks

"I am Neville my lord", Neville says

Next to wake was Susan.

"Who are you warrior?" Frigga asks

"I am Susan your Majesty", Susan says

That was when Harry woke up and groans at the pain in his leg.

"Who are you warrior?" Frigga asks

"I am Harold your majesty", Harry says

"Where do you come from? My Queen says you all are warriors", Odin asks

"We come from the future your Majesty. You can both see our memories. I will show you", Harry offers

"Do so then young mage", Odin says

Harry brings his memories to the front and shows them to the King and Queen. Including his childhood and Hogwarts years then to the Battle of Hogwarts to being in the world in between with the norms and Death.

Odin looks at each of them they were strong warriors and the Norms said they will become advisors and more by his side. He would grant them titles here in Asgard. And they would become his trusted.  
"Do you believe the memories?" Harry asks

"Yes I do. I will grant you your titles and positions", Odin replies

Harry, Neville and Luna hoped for a better family here in Asgard then what they had on Earth…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Harry, Luna, Neville and Susan settled into Asgard in rooms at the palace. They had been getting over the Battle they had been in. Odin decided to give them weapons from the royal vault.

"Come with me", Odin says to the three

Harry, Luna, Susan and Neville follow the King to a room full of weapons. Four weapons stood out to Harry. Three to Neville, four for Susan and two for Luna.

"Hold out your hands Luna, your weapon will come to you if it is here", Odin instructs the woman

Luna does hold out her hands calmly. A bow and arrows and a dagger set through into her hands.

"The daggers are made of silver. The bow is special and there are only three others. It is a magical refilling quiver all arrows used come back to the holder", Odin says explaining the bow and arrows

"Thank you your Majesty", Luna says

"Now Susan your weapons", Odin says

Susan holds out her hands and three weapons fly to her a double blade sword, a normal sword, silver daggers and a bow.

"The daggers are silver, the bow is the same as Luna. The double blade swords is called Titlewave and the last sword is called Sunstorm", Odin says

"Thank you my King?" Susan says

"Now Neville hold out your hands", Odin says

Neville did want Luna did. And three items sore to him. A sword, bow and dagger set.

"The sword is Whirlstorm forged from the heart of a dying star. The bow and daggers are the same as Luna", Odin explains

"Thank you your Majesty", Neville says bowing to the King

"Now you Harold", Odin says watching closely he had a feeling this was going to be special

A gold and silver Staff, bow, twin swords, daggers and a hammer fly to Harry.

"The staff nobody had wield it. It is named Tyrfing. The twin swords are Raging fire and Raging heat. The Hammer is called Stormbreaker. The daggers and bow are the same as Neville and Luna's", Odin explains

"Thank you your Majesty", Harry says

"The twin swords you will have on a belt and the hammer too with the daggers. You will hold the staff. Now the ceremony to make you Asgardian will begin tomorrow and that is when you will get your titles. The tailors will be waiting in your rooms for you clothes for tomorrow", Odin says

"Thank you your Majesty", they say before leaving to their rooms

Each of them god clothes fit for their stations and armour to match. The next day the dressed with their new clothes.

Neville was wearing golden armour with a purple cape his sword hung at his side and daggers on his belt.

Susan was wearing a purple and gold dress with her swords and daggers on her belt.

Luna was wearing a blue and gold dress. She had her daggers on a gold belt.

Harry was wearing god armour with a blue cape. His swords, hammer and daggers on his gold belt. He held his gold and silver staff in his hand.

All four were waiting for they to be announced and allowed to enter the throne room were all gods were waiting. They hear the horns blare.

"Presenting Harold Jamesson, Luna Pandora's daughter, Susan Bonesdaughter and Neville Frankson", the herald says

Harry escorted Luna and Neville escorted Susan behind them. They walk through the crowd and there was cheering. They stand in front of the throne where Odin was standing and Frigga was sitting.

"Today we welcome three new members to the royal family. So there is no protocol for the question I must ask. Do you Neville Frank Frankson swear to uphold the values precious to Asgard?"

"I do", Neville says

"To whom do you show allegiance too Neville Frankson? Who do you fight for?" Odin asks

Neville goes down on one knee his sword in his hand and pointed down.

"I Neville Frankson, show allegiance to the to the Royal family of Asgard and the people of the nine realms! I fight for the glory of Asgard", Neville says

Cheers come from everyone.

"From this day you will be known as the God of the Loyalty, Constellations, Night Sky, Stars, Galaxies, Earth, Nerve and Battle Strategy! You will become the Oath Godfather of any children Frigga and I have. You will be an advisor and you are now the Shield of Midgard!", Odin booms

Everyone cheers.

"Do you Susan Bonesdaughter swear to uphold the values precious to Asgard?" Odin asks Susan

"I do!", Susan declares

"To whom do you show allegiance too Susan Bonesdaughter? Who do you fight for?" Odin asks

"I Susan Bonesdaughter, show allegiance to the Royal family of Asgard and the people of the nine realms! I fight for the glory of Asgard!" Susan declares

There were cheers from the crowd.

"From this day you will be known as the Goddess of Peace, Boundaries, Tolerance, Dedication, Patience, Hard Work, Fair Play, Air and Justice! You will become the Oath Godmother of any children Frigga and I have. You will be an advisor and you are now the Shield of Alfheim!" Odin booms

Cheers come from everywhere again and Susan bows and goes back to the others and Luna steps forward.

"Do you Luna Pandora's daughter swear to uphold the values precious to Asgard?" Odin asks Luna

"I swear", Luna says

"To whom do you show allegiance too Luna Pandora's daughter?" Odin asks

"I Luna Pandora's daughter, show allegiance to the Royal family of Asgard and the people of the nine realms! I fight for the glory of Asgard!" Luna says

"From this day you will be known as the Goddess of Fertility, Acceptance, Wisdom, Destinies, Bonds, Life, Water. Oath Mother, Advisor and Shield of Vanaheim!", Odin booms

Everyone cheers for Luna who smiles and steps back to allow Harry to come up.

"Do you Harold Jamesson swear to uphold the values precious to Asgard?" Odin asks

"I do", Harry says

"To whom do you show allegiance too Harold Jamesson? Who do you fight for?" Odin asks

"I Harold Jamesson show allegiance to the royal family of Asgard as well as all people of the nine realms! I fight for freedom! I yield to none!" Harry says causing everyone to gasp

"From this day you will be known as the God of Bravery, Courage, Warcraft, Immortally, Powers, Memory, Fire and Truth! You will be known as the Oathfather, Advisor, Master of Death, Lord of Western Marches, and Shield of Asgard! You we not need to bow to anyone!", Odin booms

Everyone was surprised with what Odin said about Harry being the Master of Death and Harry not needing to bow to Odin or Frigga.

"Now for the feast!" Odin booms causing everyone to cheer

Everyone enters the dinning hall and the food was served with Harry and Luna sitting next to Odin and Neville and Susan sitting next to Frigga. The feast was spectacular.

* * *

Harry came to Odin two weeks later he had been training hard. He was Odin's most trusted advisor.

"Your Majesty Luna and I have decided to marry would you be the one to marry us?" Harry asks Odin

"Of course my friend. When do you want to get married?" Odin asks

"In a week your Majesty", Harry says

"I will make the arrangements. Frigga is going to love preparing a wedding", Odin says with a chuckle

"I know. Soon Neville will ask Susan. But for now it is just Luna and I getting married", Harry says

A week later everyone was ready for Lord Harold's and Lady Luna's wedding. Frigga had taken charge of everything and helped Luna get a dress. Luna's dress was the traditional white, the robes flowing to the floor. A carefully constructed bodice clinched her waist and showed off her curls. She had a gold sash around her waist. She had diamond flowers in her hair which was curled.

All royalty from the different realms were there in the hall. The audience quietened as King Odin walked in with Gungnir held in his hand.

Harry walked down the aisle wearing his dress armour and holding his staff Tyrfing as he limped down. Neville and Susan walked down next dressed in their best armour for Neville and robes for Susan. Then Luna appeared on the arm of Queen Frigga. To Harry she looked like a goddess. She was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

Queen Frigga put Luna's hand on top of Harry's and went to sit next to her husbands throne.

"Asgard. It is an honour as King to host this union between two of most trusted advisors. And the setting of the house of Haroldson", Odin says nodding to a servant

The servant bought a silver tray carrying a thread of gold and two gold rings. Odin held the thread high for all to see. He wound the thread around Harry and Luna's hands. It was a ceremonial symbol of union between the two.

As the two turn to each other the gold thread glows before absorbing into their skin to signify their marriage.

"Harold take the ring and pledge yourself to the woman you love", Odin says

Harry picks up the ring.

"Luna I pledge myself to you. I have loved you since I first meet you and you have stood by me in all the bad times. I hope we have many good times ahead. As this ring as no end neither will my love", Harry says sliding the ring onto Luna's finger

"Lady Luna", Odin says

Luna picks up the ring.

"Harold I pledge myself to you. You where my first real friend and didn't judge me because of my aura. You rescued me from torture and kept me safe in times of bad. I hope we have more good times together. I love you with undying love", Luna says sliding the ring onto Harry's finger.

"From this day forward you are one. You may kiss your bride", Odin says

Harry kisses Luna and everyone cheers. Everyone now goes to the feast which was more spectacular then there titles feast. Harry and Luna meet with dignities that weren't at their title ceremony. Soon Harry and Luna excuse themselves. Everyone shares knowing smiles about what would be happening now…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
